1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle. In particular, this invention relates to a multi-purpose bucket, pail, can, or receptacle.
2. Background of the Related Art
Paint, other coatings, adhesives, other liquid emulsions, suspensions, solutions, and the like, may be applied to a surface with a roller, a brush, or as a spray, etc. One of the most convenient and efficient means for applying such materials is with a roller. However, when working (e.g. painting) with a roller, there is still a need for a brush for painting trim, corners, etc., where a roller will not fit or is otherwise unsuitable. There is a need for a receptacle having at least two compartments: a larger main compartment and a smaller compartment or cup, wherein the main compartment is suitable for containing paint to be applied to a roller, and the cup is suitable for applying paint to a brush, and furthermore, wherein paint can be readily transferred from the main compartment to the cup, even when the paint in the main compartment is at a relatively low level. There is also a need for disposable liner for insertion within a multi-compartment paint receptacle, whereby the cleanup process for the receptacle is facilitated, and the longevity of the receptacle is extended.
Paint roller equipment, including trays and buckets of various shapes and designs, with or without partitions or inserts of various types, are old in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,331 to Esslinger discloses a multiple compartment pail. In one Esslinger embodiment, compartments of equal height are formed by a partition which extends over the full height of the pail from base to rim. In another Esslinger embodiment, the pail serves as a holder for inserts, and the inserts form the compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,334 to Farrow discloses a paint roller wiping device, including a plate for mounting within a paint bucket, and a shelf which can accommodate a paint brush. No provision is made in the Farrow patent for the shelf to contain paint, nor for the transfer of paint from the paint bucket to the shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,668 to Thiele discloses a scrub bucket having a central, vertical partition therein, thereby providing a bucket having two compartments of equal depth, surface area, and volume. The partition disclosed in the Thiele patent is intended to prevent exchange of liquid between the two compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,809 to Metzger et al. discloses a partitioned pail, wherein the partition extends diametrically across the middle of the pail to provide two substantially semi-circular bottom sections. Thus, the two partitions are substantially of equal depth, surface area, and volume. The partition terminates at a height below the top edge or rim of the pail or receptacle. The partition is open on the bottom and sides so that multiple pails can be stacked or nested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,789 to Morgan discloses a paint distributing plate, and a paint retaining and distributing apparatus, including a planar sheet for insertion into an open-mouth receptacle or bucket. The planar sheet contacts the base of the bucket/receptacle, thus providing two "compartments" of equal height. The planar sheet has a plurality of holes therein which permit the passage of paint therethrough. Consequently, the two compartments together comprise an open system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,046 to Armstrong discloses a pentagonal-shaped bucket which includes a ledge for supporting a paint brush. The Armstrong patent does not disclose any internal walls, partitions or separate compartments within the bucket for containing any type of liquids. Further, no structural elements are disclosed in the Armstrong patent for transferring a liquid to the ledge or for retaining a volume of liquid on the ledge. Thus, with respect to containing liquids, the bucket disclosed in the Armstrong patent has only a single compartment with the bucket in the normal upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,087 to Moffitt discloses a paint bucket having a pair of integral rolling surfaces which extend upwards from the bottom of the bucket and meet at a peak below the level of the rim of the bucket. The bucket structure is symmetrical, and each rolling surface is suitable for a mini-roller. The rolling surfaces preferably do not contact the side walls of the bucket, so that a single compartment exists within the bucket. Or, in an alternative embodiment, when the rolling surfaces do contact the side walls, the bucket has two compartments of equal depth.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.